


In Our Worst Moments

by CAIOLOGY



Series: ONESHOTS BY ATLAS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco, Alcohol Abuse, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Cuddling, Draise, Drarry?, Fuck Snape, I need help, In Love, Kisses, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pain, Pining, Sectumsempra AU, Suffering, Trans Draco, eternal angst, fuck dumbledore, fuck harry, hospital au, loving blaise, references to roa, supportive narcissa, techincally song au, traumatized Draco, two paragraphs of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIOLOGY/pseuds/CAIOLOGY
Summary: A sectumsempra scene redone but where I yell in the commentary and Blaise is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: ONESHOTS BY ATLAS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	In Our Worst Moments

**Author's Note:**

> tw// alcohol abuse, mentions of parental abuse, mention of self harm techniques, me calling out everyone
> 
> I definitely went off on this fic. I promise to write a multi chapter fic. It's 5 am and I finally finished my rough draft for my novel so I decided to feed y'all decent content. Also I apologize for my last post. That was high me, not me. 
> 
> I love you gays

The vodka burned as it raced down his throat. This had become a regular habit, and his tolerance grew with it. He skipped dinner to get drunk in a girls' bathroom. However, if this had happened last year, Pansy would have given him an earful. But this year? No,  _ this  _ year, Draco had pushed the two people who meant the most away from him. 

He told everyone that they had grown apart, but that was a complete lie. Draco had pushed them away for their safety, but who would know if he never explained it? He didn’t want them to have to wear the dark mark, which he did to save his mother. Draco worked so hard to make sure he could both save his reputation and protect his family. He worked so hard to keep everyone who mattered to him safe, but at what cost? Maintaining everyone’s safety and saving his reputation, something had to give. So he gave his mental health for it.

Pansy and Blaise were doing very well, as Draco had seen. They didn’t have an irremovable tattoo burned into their skin. They weren’t constantly scratching on their left forearm where the art burned and caused them pain. They weren’t dying from all of their bad coping methods.  _ They weren’t in the bathroom drunk and breaking down _ .

Draco was so out of his mind that he didn’t even realize he had started crying. He had made friends with the local ghost named Elizabeth, or Moaning Myrtle. She was very caring to poor Draco. She remembered seeing him in third year messing with a half tank top that seemed to bind his chest together. Nowadays, he didn’t wear the breathtaking fabric. 

Elizabeth had stayed silent as to allow for Draco to reach out. She didn’t want to overstep and push him farther down the rabbit hole. However, tonight, Draco was just rambling incoherently about how Harry was getting closer and closer to finding out his secret. He desired to run into Blaise’s arms and let Blaise run his muscular hands through the soft blond locks that sat atop his head. 

Draco had convinced himself that it was too late for Blaise and him to get back together. He terrified himself with the idea that Blaise wouldn’t take him back. It may have been one of the tragic effects of his father’s mental abuse. Maybe it was the end result where he would never be confident in himself because  _ there was  _ **_always_ ** _ more he could have done _ . Lucius Malfoy may have started with a cane, but bruises heal and words torture. 

“Ple- please help.” Draco slurred, but the words didn’t make sense. “ _ S’il vous plaît vous plaît... quelqu’un, aidez-moi. À l’aide!" _

Unfortunately, a scarhead with messy brown hair had stumbled into the bathroom where Draco was breaking down. Draco was holding onto the sink for balance. The alcohol had taken control. He wasn’t thinking straight (not that he ever did in the FIRST place). The thoughts were faster than he could comprehend. Draco didn’t even realize that Harry Potter himself had seen him like this. Not even Pansy has seen him like this, ever.

“I know what you did,  _ MALFOY _ !” Harry had a poisonous tone with the name Malfoy. Why the ever loving fuck would a traumatized kid ever yell this at a kid who is clearly traumatized should be asked, not that dumb bullshit about how Draco deserved it. However, Draco would always tell himself that he did. And that, that was the outcome of his father’s nonstop abuse. 

Draco saw the figure of Harry with a wand and he was too drunk to process the wand. He reached for his own wand, because Harry had gained a storyline in Draco’s head that he would kill the young Malofy, but all Draco could grab was an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Harry should have known better than to attack an unarmed wizard, but that’s was you get when you grow up with cop supporting, homophobic, wizardphobic, toxic relatives who should have never gotten Harry in the first fucking place.

“What are you going to do? Stab me?” Draco laughed.

Someone should have told Harry that the words ‘for enemies’ do not apply to your enemies to lovers slowburn pining lover who is having a panic attack in the bathroom and is wandless. “ _ Sectumsempra _ .” Harry screamed with zero brain cells. 

The motion Harry made was the equivalent of stabbing. It pierced Draco’s extravagantly pale near-ghost like skin. Draco screamed in reaction to the burning, but he didn’t exactly feel it. The alcohol did wonders in numbing his nerves. The door was locked, but had been busted down by another Slytherin. Draco was lying on the floor, dying, and Harry just stood there.

“DRACO?” The voice was recognizable by everyone. His voice dripped like honey and tasted as sweet as butterbeer. Harry knew he fucked up when he heard Blaise running in.

When Blaise found Draco bleeding to death on the floor, he attempted to heal the scars, but they weren’t responding to the charms. There was no heartbeat.  _ Where the fuck is this asshole Snape who’s supposed to be protecting Draco _ ? Blaise mumbled. Harry had sprinted off when he got the chance, go figure. A gryffindor fucks something up and just leaves. It doesn’t matter if they leave or not, the school will defend them like the muggle schools do with rich, white cishet boys. 

After multiple failed attempts to save Draco, Blaise carefully picked the fragile boy and carried him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had been cleaning up for the night when the Blaise crashed in. She was shocked at the blood loss and had to have Blaise help with the healing. 

Snape finally joined his godson in the hospital wing. He connected the dots and got to work fixing his own curse that shouldn’t have been invented in the first place. It took a few minutes, but the blood was cleaning up. There would be scars that slashed from his chest through his lips.

Draco had fainted. He stayed in his comatose phase. There wasn’t anything that Pomfrey could do. Snape had alerted Dumbledore,  _ great even more useless idiots in charge _ , Blaise had commented in his head. The adults discussed a course of action, but never once was Harry Potter’s name mentioned. It was only about how Draco was drinking underage or how Draco should have been in bed, as well as Blaise. It was always anti Slytherin. They carried the conversation outside after Blaise went off.

“Harry fucking Potter did this,” Blaise screamed, but he was given odd looks.

“Harry couldn’t have done this,” Dumbledore had the audacity to comment. 

“Please refrain from using that language in my hospital,” Pomfrey added.

“I watched him.”

“Sure you did, Mr. Zabini,” Dumbledore had a nerve to gaslight him. Blaise just watched his friend nearly die at the hands of the golden boy and golden boy wasn’t going to get punished? Harry Potter could fail every class and murder his fellow classmates, and he would be praised for it? While Draco himself is struggling with depression and sickness? While Draco gets  _ crucio _ ’d every time he goes home? While Draco has nightmares and panic attacks because he can’t sleep in the same house that he used to call home? What does Harry have besides a beef with a idiot villain and a stupid scar that gives him a pass? Blaise had thought all of these things, but he wasn’t going to say anything that would get him in trouble.

“Don’t fucking leave me, Draco,” Blaise pleaded, holding Draco’s hand and rubbing circles on his palm.  _ Draco loved circles _ . “Please hear me.”

The room was eerily silent.

“I’m going to fucking kill Potter,” He whispered. “I can’t believe he would ever do something like that.”

More words were exchanged between Blaise and a lifeless Draco. There was no response. Blaise wished for Draco to wake up and just be ok. Blaise wanted to be here for when he did.

“Mr. Zabini,” Pomfrey began. “I think you must return to your dorm.”

“Apologies, Madam,” Blaise replied. “I cannot. My best friend is laying here, partially dead, and I’m the only person he has left besides Pansy. And she’s sleeping!”

“I know, however, Dumbledore-” Pomfrey did not deserve to be cut off but Blaise was fucking done.

“Dumbledore lets his students get hurt. He gives points to Gryffindor for Harry just existing. He hates Slytherins. HE KNEW DRACO WAS IN DANGER AND WHAT HAS HE DONE?” Blaise was furious. “HE DID NOTHING! It’s all because Draco isn’t the shiny boy with a dumb scar on his forehead. Now Draco has these deep scars from said golden boy and there will be no punishment! Harry will just live the rest of his life while he goes unpunished for attempted murder, but Blaise knows how the war will end. Harry will win and Draco will be dragged through the mud even though he had no choice. He risked everything for everyone and got paid with Azkaban. If Draco’s lucky, Harry might try to speak for him as compensation for almost murdering him in sixth year. 

Pomfrey nodded and just requested that he would wake her if anything happened. Blaise agreed and the two parted ways.

“I love you, did you know that?” Blaise rambled. “I was going to tell you on the train but you kept distancing yourself. I wish I had realized it prior. We probably wouldn’t have been here.”

He felt Draco stirr, but there was still no reaction.

“I know you like circles a lot. I got you a time turner necklace from my mom. She made it herself. She told me I was to give it to the person who would make me want to spend every second with them. She told me that it had to be someone who I’d risk the concept of time for. And I’ve found  _ him _ . It’s you, dumbass,” Blaise laughed, flipping the time turner. “I know you like circles. Should I risk it for you? I wonder where we’d be if it wasn’t for Harry. As much as I hate the bastard, he’s got me here admitting my feelings like a little white schoolgirl who wore plaid skirts and crushed on the popular jocks.”

“You know, time is a dangerous power,” The blond spoke, his voice hoarse. “Where am I?”

“Babe, you’re awake!” Draco grunted at Blaise, trying to move to get comfortable. “You are at the hospital wing, and you can’t move honey, you got stabbed by Potter’s head empty arse.”

Draco gave up moving, but Blaise could see the pain in Draco’s eyes. Breathing was too hard. “Can you cuddle with me? It will help the pain go away.”

“Draco, these beds are tiny.”

“So, I want cuddles.” Draco pouted, and Blaise couldn’t say no. He climbed into the bed and cautiously wrapped his muscular arms around the thin boy. He listened to the small reactions like the grunts or ouches from Draco. Then, he found a safe position for both of them.

“What time is it?” Draco mumbled.

“2ish am, I think,” Blaise was very sleepy. Draco found his tired voice a turn on, but this was the worst time for that. Draco pulled Blaise’s thick arm closer around him, ignoring the clear pain. He loved Blaise. “Are you seriously turned on right now?”

“Shut up,” Draco blushed in embarrassment. 

“I think it’s cute, but not right now. I'm tired.”

“I love you.”

“ _ Ti amo _ .”

“ _ Je t’aime, mi amor _ .” 

The two giggled and just stared at the top of the ceiling. The world seemed to darken around them as sleep possessed the two lovebirds once again. If anyone had walked in, they would assume the two had been in love since the beginning of time. The chemistry they had was unmatched. They were two soulmates destined for each other at the hand of life. If the world came crashing, their love would have saved them. They would outlast everyone.

And Draco was perfectly ok with that. 

  
  



End file.
